ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Chromastone
Chromastone is the Codon Stream's sample of the Crystalsapien species from the planet Petropia. He replaces Eye Guy in his ability to blast lasers from anywhere on his body. Ben first transformed into Chromastone in the episode All That Glitters when fighting a horde of zombified schoolgirls. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon-based lifeform made of highly durable crystal. His body is overall purple body color with several lines and dots. His hands and face are magenta, also sport six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head, resembling a horn. In height, his species is about 6 to 7 feet. His facial structure consists of one large, green, cyclopian eye at the center and his mouth is only visible when speaking. Chromastone's name actually comes from the words "chroma" which means "color" and "stone" meaning "rock". His Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on the center of his chest. Powers and Abilities Chromastone's species are super dense making them nearly indestructible and have the ability to absorb energy like a conductor and channel it into ultraviolet laser beams or intense natural light. He is also able to allow it to pass through his body via refraction which is blasted back to the foe. He can seemingly produce blasts without having to absorb energy, though it may be due to absorption of radiant energy like sunlight, or streetlamps or just ambient energy. As demonstrated in Vilgax Attacks, He can also create energy shields to defend himself from foes. He possesses some degree of super-strength, as he was able to easily overpower a Techadon-enhanced Cash in The Gauntlet. He is also able to create a beam of light like a flashlight, as shown in Inside Man. He is also able to regenerate. Equipped with the sacred crystal of the Petrosapiens, his genetic donor Sugilite was able to fly and bring back the destroyed planet Petropia. It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that Ben can fly as Chromastone, but he never knew and has yet to do so. Weaknesses Chromastone's main weakness is that he is unable to absorb any kind of energy when not expecting it and/or too weak to do so. Some examples are given in the episodes Be-Knighted and Fame. Ben 10: Alien Force In the two-part season three premiere Vengeance of Vilgax, Chromastone got shattered into pieces by Vilgax. In order to prevent the wearer's health becoming compromised, the Omnitrix reformed the crystal shards of Chromastone's body into Diamondhead. In The Secret of Chromastone, Tetrax used a seismic weapon to shatter Diamondhead's crystalline structure, exposing Sugilite underneath. Tetrax then gave Sugilite a crystal, which he absorbed and then immediately flew off into space (much to the surprise of Ben). Tetrax reveals that Chromastone is the only one who can use the crystal (which serves as back-up for Petropia and its people) to restore his homeworld and it's people. It is later revealed that the Sugilite released by Tetrax is a genetic back-up of Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia. Sugilite's genetic back-up is destroyed by Vilgax, but gives Ben the back-up crystal to finish reviving Petropia's people. Using Diamondhead, Ben revives Petropia. This also revives the original Sugilite, who reveals to Ben that Chromastone still remains within the Codon Stream and is accessible again in the Omnitrix.thumb|300px|right Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Chromastone briefly appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Fame, facing Bivalvan only to be electrocuted at the end. He appeared again in Where the Magic Happens to help fight off the flying rock monsters. He appeared again in Absolute Power: Part 1 to fight Gwen in their battle. Appearances 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''All That Glitters'' (first appearance) *''The Gauntlet'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Unearthed'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 (escaped & used by Ben, selected alien was Way Big')''' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame (first re-appearance)'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''The Big Story'' *''The Creature From Beyond 'Video Games' * Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game (DS only) *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' *''Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' (Hologram) (Non Playable) Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Alien Force *4" Chromastone *4" Chromastone (Defender) *10 cm Chromastone (DNA Alien Heroes) *10 year-old and 15 year-old Ben Tennyson, Diamondhead and Chromastone. *Chromastone (Planatary powder) *Chromastone (Alien Creation Chamber) *Chromastone (Mini figure) *Chromastone (Alien Rock) *Chromastone (Lego) Trivia *Chromastone is the first alien who appeared in the Omnitrix (recalibrated), but only in hologram. *Chromastone's DNA sample came from Sugilite, the Guardian of Petropia and serves as his genetic back-up. *It is revealed in The Secret of Chromastone that Chromastone is still inside the Omnitrix. *In Fame, Ben wasn't sure that he still had Chromastone. *When Ben becomes Chromastone, he always poses dramatically, except for his first appearance. *The name Chromastone is similar to the word chromosome for the reference that he is the back up key for the revival of Petropia and the Petrosapiens. *Chromastone is indestructible, hence he will turn into a Petrosapien when destroyed and vice versa. *Ben is shown to not fully know Chromastone's powers, as he did not have access to certain powers that Sugilite possesses. *Chromastone's transformation is similar to Diamondhead's Alien Force transformation. *The energy beams that Chromastone shoots change in appearance and colors occasionally in different episodes. *In Vigax Attacks, the number of crystals on Chromastone's back is four instead six. *He appeared in Cosmic Destruction but only in a hologram, which is seen in the cutscene after defeating Psyphon. 'Gallery' File:Chromastone-1-.gif Chrom_lego.jpg|Lego Chromastone Chromastone_Wallpaper.jpg|Chromastone Wallpaper Chromastone2.png|Chromastone in "The Gauntlet" chromstory.JPG|Chromastone (Plant Alien) in "The Big Story" Vlcsnap-2011-01-29-02h12m50s33.png|Chromastone using his powers Chromastone toy.jpg|Chromastone Toy Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Characters